Of Sherwood, Allan and the Collecting of Honey
by Raptor-Elephant
Summary: ONE-SHOT Fluff. In which Allan, and the gangs newest member OC Emily realize the importants of feelings. Allan/OC. Read and Review.


**A/N: **Just a fluffy one shot between Allan and an OC, Emily.

Review?

I don't own Robin Hood, or Allan A Dale, or Much =[

...I'm sad now. I would very much like to own one (or all three) of them.

Expect more Robin Hood fic's from me in the near furture, especially Allan/OC or Much/OC stuff =D

**Of Sherwood, Allan and the Collecting of Honey**

Emily stretched her legs out, making the most out of the warmth the sun provided. Living in Sherwood forest was anything but easy. And living with five men in Sherwood forest with only Djaq – who was near enough one of the lads as it were – for company was... well, it wasn't always... easy.

Emily didn't mind them, per se. Since she had been made an outlaw she had grown to love her new family. It was just, given the circumstances, it could be hard to bare them constantly. Sometimes it could become too much. Sometimes she would argue with Robin, or lose her temper with Allan, or become frustrated with Much. Will and John were not as bad, they kept themselves to themselves on the most part and were good to talk to when needed.

Even Robin and Much were bearable more often than not.

It was Allan who was the problem. Allan with his swoon worthy, very charming smile. Allan with his amazing blue eyes. Just Allan in general really.

She had never known such an insufferable, arrogant, lying, cheating, _charming_, _gorgeous_ man as he. She hated and loved him. Better yet, she hated to love him and loved to hate him.

And didn't he just know it...

'Not being funny but, what are you doing?' Ah, think of the devil, and the devil himself shall arrive...

'What does it look like?' she asked sharply from her sprawled out position on the floor. She half opened her green eyes, squinting through the sun rays to see Allan as he sat down on a large rock before her.

'Alrigh', alrigh' no need to snap. I was just wondering, is all.' Emily sighed and pushed herself into a sitting position.

'Really though,' she mused. 'You do ask the most _pathetically_ obvious questions sometimes Allan A Dale.'

'Not being funny but, you do the must _pathetically _random things sometimes,' he shrugged, sending her a winning smile. Emily rolled her eyes and began running her hands through the long shards of grass, picking at pieces occasionally.

'What are you doing here?' Emily asked after a surprising moments silence. It was surprising because Allan could rival Much on the talking front. Both men seemed to detest silence, and loved to spend their hours chatting pointlessly. It was funny how they seemed not to get along when they had something like that in common.

'Came to see you, didn't I?' he replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

'That's nice, but why?' It wasn't that she was not happy to see Allan – she was happier than she would have liked – but she had been enjoying the peace.

'Oh, I'll go shall I?' he asked, sounding annoyed. He had hoped for a nicer welcome than he received, after all, he had decided to seek out the newest outlaw when he could have let her be and gone about his own business.

What did it take for a little gratitude around here?

Emily laughed lightly. 'You can stay,' she allowed, a light smile still traced on her lips.

'Not being funny, but since when did I need your permission?' he grinned back lazily.

'Since I said you do.'

'Really?' His smirk was more apparent now. Louder, if that were possible.

'Mm.' She closed her eyes again, this time to hide Allan from her view rather than to relax in the warmth and peace.

'Emily?'

_Silence_.

'Emily?' he repeated her name.

'Mmm?'

'Do you like it in the forest?' Allan inquired.

'Yeah,' she replied instantly. Too quickly.

'Why?'

'It's... serene... _pretty_,' she shrugged. 'But at the same time it's dangerous, it's an adventure, it's exciting and... well the company's not half bad... sometimes,' she smirked a little cheekily.

'Always' knew you couldn't resist my charm,' Allan smirked.

'Who said it was your company that wasn't half bad?' she countered, a little childishly.

'Anyway, that weren't what I meant,' Allan said, a slightly serious tone about him.

'What wasn't?'

'When I asked if you liked the forest.'

'Oh,' she smirked. 'That was meant as an indirect way of asking if I were coping?'

'Might've been,' Allan shrugged.

'I'm okay. Are _you_?'

'Me, I'm alrigh' me.' Emily laughed at his way of speaking, she had always loved his Rochdale accent and the way he spoke; his 'not being funny, but' in particular.

'You sure?' she questioned. 'You seem a bit...' she trailed off, not knowing how to finish. She wasn't sure what word she needed; 'off' didn't sound right. But Allan definitely seemed a bit different than usual, a bit more serious, a bit more quiet.

'A bit what?' he questioned.

'...Different. More different than usual, that is.'

'Well would I be more normal if I did this?' A large grin spread across his face and he launched himself from the rock, straight at Emily. Realizing what he was doing, Emily let out a loud squeal and tried to dive out of the way. She moved too slowly, however, and found herself trapped under Allan A Dale, holding back giggles and a large blush as he tickled her.

'Git,' she mumbled before giving into her giggling. She tried to struggle away from Allan, and although she was fairly tough for a girl (despite her small frame), Allan was easily stronger.

'You love me really,' he teased. Once the words were out the pair froze, blue eyes connecting with green. Blood poured into her cheeks and the thump of her heart grew louder and louder until she was sure the entire of Nottingham must have been able to hear it. Allan looked stunned with his words, surprised that he had said such a thing.

'I-' Emily muttered, her eyes never blinking as they stared into Allan's. She was suddenly so much more aware of his weight above her, of his chest against hers, and of their flesh that connected. So, it appeared, was Allan.

'What I meant was-' Allan said hastily, but he didn't finish his sentence. What had been meant as an innocent little tease had suddenly got them flustered and confused. The word 'love' had been meant innocently, yet had somehow turned into an awkward situation. And still Allan had not moved from atop of Emily, and still their eyes remained locked, almost as if they could not break contact.

And then, surprising both of them, Emily smiled. Her whole face broke out into a huge smile and she began laughing. Allan stared down at her, confused.

'Not being funny but, what's so funny?'

'Us!' she giggled. 'We're acting like a couple of children who accidently brushed hands!'

Allan smirked, realizing that that was indeed the case. Since when did he, Allan A Dale, become a nervous and flustered fool anyway? He was Allan, a natural liar and charmer, he could have any girl he wanted and never be embarrassed out it.

Still, that 'L' word had stumped him for a second there.

He looked down at Emily. She was very pretty, with light skin and natural pink cheeks, large green eyes, and copper hair. Where Djaq dressed as a man and had short hair like one too, Emily's hair fell past her shoulders and she dressed in convenient forest wear, but still more feminine than the only other female outlaw.

He liked her sharp tongue, the way she spoke her mind, and her skill with fighting. He enjoyed their arguments as much as he enjoyed just spending time with her. And he was very protective over her.

_Love_.

'You can get off me now, you dummy,' Emily grinned, but her words were reluctant. He noticed her cheeks were redder than usual; her blush remained in place. This made him smirk.

'Not being funny, but I think I'll stay here. I like it here,' he teased, his confidence growing. Emily rolled her head to his arms either side of her, keeping him in his hovering position above her. Almost without thinking, she let her own right hand reach out to trace patterns on his. His heart flowed at the contact.

'If you're going to stay there,' she started quietly, nervously. 'Will you do me a favour?'

'What's that love?' he asked, almost flinching at his words. There it was again, that word. _Love_.

He called most girls love, but when it came to that word and Emily, it felt different, _strange_. A good strange.

'Will you kiss me?' she asked quietly, biting her bottom lip when the question was out. He could tell she regretted asking it and that amused him.

Of course he had known that Emily liked him, she was only human after all. But he had never thought that she would make the first move. He liked that. He liked that she had played hard to get, acted uninterested, and then when something like this had occurred, she had broken her stubbornness and made the first move, asking him to kiss her.

Who was he to turn down a fair maiden in her hour of need?

He smirked and brought his face closer to hers, making sure to catch her avoiding eyes. He noticed her blush grow all the more obvious as his nose grazed lightly against hers. He watched her until her eyes automatically flickered shut and then he teasingly brushed his lips against hers. He smiled at how soft they were, how kissable. She moaned in annoyance, not opening her eyes, at his teasing.

'Good things are worth the wait,' he breathed in her ear, pressing his lips on her cheek, feeling the warmth of her blush. He then moved his lips to her nose, planting a soft kiss on the end.

'That may be so,' she muttered. 'But if I have to wait any longer I may have to beat you to an inch of your life, Allan A Dale,' she threatened. It was amusing how empty and pathetic her threat sounded when she had her eyes closed and was waiting desperately for his lips to find hers. Still, he'd been on the receiving end of her threats before, and they weren't pretty.

Gently, his nose softly brushing against hers again, her kissed the side of her lips, before finally giving her what she wanted and bringing his lips to hers, kissing her softly. Their lips moved together in perfect synchronisation and one of his hands abandoned its post of holding him up to run through her hair and stroke her face as the kiss deepened.

Her kiss was different than any over he had ever shared with a girl. There was the usual need, passion and lust, but there was something new. There was love in her kiss, and words than had never been spoken between them. But these words were singing, loudly and out of tune.

'Do you hear that?' Emily asked, breaking from him. He moaned slightly, annoyed that she had broken the kiss, and pressed his lips against her neck. 'Allan!'

'What?' he asked, distracted.

'I said, do you hear that?' He paused and listened. There was that singing again, but now that Emily had mentioned it, he realized that it was not the unspoken words of their shared kiss, but Much.

Much was singing loudly and out of tune and was heading their way. The pair shared a bemused look and then Allan leaned down and kissed her briefly on the lips before moving his weight from her and sitting back down on the rock. Emily pulled herself into a sitting position just as Much came into view. He stopped singing when he spotted the pair.

'There you are!' he stated. He stared at the two who were grinning like idiots for a moment and then frowned. 'I suppose you two have been _collecting honey_ as well?'

Allan and Emily burst out laughing.

_Love_, they both thought, _love isn't so bad._


End file.
